Imperial University of Malisk II
The Imperial University of Malisk II is the oldest, best, and most prestigious of the EIT's public Universities of the Empire. As a part of this system of schools, the IUM offers a full five years of high-level education to the Empire's best and brightest free of charge. Competition to enter the school is intense, and countless millions from across the Empire vie to pass through the bottleneck of admission. Located in the upper levels of Vyzalinkh-Bogdana's richer districts, the school is as much respected for its architecture and design as it is for the quality of its graduates. History The IUM was the first school of twenty to be founded as part of Supreme Commander Siem Mieszko's National Tide program of improvements and reforms to education and infrastructure in the 1700's AD. Upon its completion, IUM had space for only 110,000 students and was the smallest of the Universities of the Empire. Constrained for centuries by Malisk II's vertically sprawling cityscapes, IUM only expanded in the early 2000's. Supreme Commander Agnija Iulijana's Second Tide program included provisions for the purchase of a swathe of commercial and residential skyscrapers in the center of Vyzalinkh-Bogdana's wealthiest areas. Additionally, the Imperial Navy gifted an old naval station in Sius to IUM and paid for its conversion to an experimental FTL propulsion school and laboratory. Since these changes, IUM has remained mostly the same, and is now the fourth largest University of the Empire in terms of physical space. Research Programs and Academics IUM specializes in various starship and space travel-related disciplines, with a smaller number of unrelated full five-year programs offered. Listed below are IUM's offered five-year disciplines: *FTL engineering *Experimental FTL design *Specialized hull design and construction *Shipyard engineering, design, operation, and construction *Underway combat engineering *Propulsion computing *Starship internal design *Propulsion and vessel systems design and integration *Advanced FTL modification and integration *Orbital architecture *Low-gravity design and construction *Deep-space and zero-gravity utility design, construction, and integration *Orbital traffic and freight system streamlining theory *Long-range bulk transport engineering *Naval combat design *High-stress vessel design, integration, and systems engineering *Interstellar trade and travel navigation, law, and design *Advanced trade law *International-domestic policing *Business operation *High-level accounting *Xenobiological science *Interstellar terrorism and political movement *Interstellar cultural and economic exchange and osmosis *Naval theory *Colonization and xeno-ecological engineering *Aquatic xenoscience *Non-familiar xenoscience *Imperial history *Interstellar inter-dependent political and diplomatic theory *Imperial journalism IUM employs the brightest and most skilled experts in the Empire in all of its offered subjects, at any cost. IUM takes priority over other Universities of the Empire in terms of employing prestigious experts in cases where IUM and another school offer similar salaries to a desired instructor. The Imperial Navy occasionally assigns surplus engineering staff as low-level instructors and technical assistants at IUM as part of the Navy-IUM partnership. Research and design is conducted in specialized planetary and orbital labs and facilities by instructors and students. since the 2000's, IUM has been the birthplace of numerous advancements in the field of FTL propulsion and integral propulsion engineering, with a particular layered engine shielding design being pioneered by a student team in 2080 and integrated into all Imperial Navy vessels by 2130. Campus and External Facilities After the expansions associated with the Second Tide program, IUM moved completely out of its old campus close to ground level in the middle of a residential district to the upper levels of 43 skyscrapers in Vyzalinkh-Bogdana's most prosperous commercial districts. IUM owns these skyscrapers, but on average, only occupies space above the 60th floor. The remaining space is rented out to help cover the school's costs. Some floors are merged to make space for exceptionally large equipment, and most floors have only one classroom or major facility, with only basic ancillary installations such as bathrooms or small snack shops accompanying them. University administration is located solely in Petkarn Tower, and three buildings are entirely dedicated to housing students free of charge, with preference for poorer students. Army Tower, Kowsaz Tower, and the Agnija Tower have all their floors dedicated to compact but comfortable residential space. All towers are connected either by an elevated walkway structure or by complimentary automated shuttles that constantly run to all of the campus' towers. Several larger shuttles are also operated that run between IUM's main Vyzalinkh-Bogdana campus and facilities in other cities or in orbit. Most of the walkways running between skyscrapers have been gradually expanded to house other facilities, and some even boast small classrooms. IUM possesses a wide variety of expensive and cutting-edge design and test facilities in its Vyzalinkh-Bogdana buildings, but also operates facilities in orbit and in other cities on the planet. A suite of xenobiology labs and an underground holographic 3D vessel and integral systems design lab is located in Hytmaven. The Mimmi Islands also host a series of xenobiological simulators and labs. In orbit, IUM owns and operates a pair of retired gunboats used for starship study and direct testing. The Imperial Navy allows IUM use of its research vessels whenever any are posted in Sius, where there are on average five at any given time. Also an old Navy possession, IUM owns a former naval station converted into an experimental propulsion lab and school. The most rigorous and advanced testing, instructing, and experimentation regarding advanced FTL engineering and mechanics occurs here. A designated region of space known as the Asa Nikola Lane in Sius is dedicated to testing by IUM students and instructors. The lane received its name from the death of student Asa Nikola, whose small piloted test vessel collided with an iron freighter. Shops, restaurants, and private apartments are run by non-IUM associated businessmen in some of the rented space in IUM's towers. The majority of these enterprises are marketed towards IUM's students, as university or student-run shops are few and far between, and residential space is limited, to a mild extent. Students and Services IUM hosts some 2.5 million students every year. The university is capable of offering free housing to approximately 84% of these people at any given time, with preference towards poorer students. IUM expects wealthier students to sort out their own accomodations and transport. IUM offers its studeutns a variety of services both during and after attendance and graduation. Students are eligible for free food from IUM facilities, and are given small stipends for expenditure on food when IUM dining areas are somehow unavailable. Complimentary health, career, and publication services are optional, but there are no penalties for either applying or not applying. A multitude of student-run organizations and services exist in addition to complimentary IUM departments. Over 700 different student organizations are actively endorsed by IUM, ranging from academic support groups to banking co-ops. Security is provided by a special 8,000-man detachment of Imperial Capital Police. Imperial Navy Association Since its specialization as a space sciences school, IUM has had a strong partnership with the Imperial Navy. The Navy has gifted or paid for numers major assets for the university and its students, such as the orbital laboratory and test vessels. Imperial Navy engineer crew are regularly assigned to IUM as assistants and basic teachers. In exchange for these services, IUM offers special stipends to students who agree to join the Imperial Navy after graduation. Graduates as part of this program are put through officer training and given advanced commission as Sub-Lieutenants. Some of the Navy's most skilled and enterprising technical staff from the 2000's onwards have come from IUM. Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Facilities Category:Eteno